Kral
The Kral are an ape-like race who live on the Isle of Jerribala, in the Rainbow Isles. They are secluded and generally keep to themselves, though they have occasional contact with the Heingorens and the Sea-Elves. Racial Origins The origins of the Kral are lost in time, and they have no knowledge of how they came to dwell on the small island of Jerribala. The Tales tell of the arrival of the original Eight long ago- but somewhere in the extravagent stories, the whence and wherefors have been lost. Political Structure The Kral live in tribes, organised mostly by kingship. Each tribe is led by the Mungabar, the largest and most powerful male. A Mungabar leads until cast down by another, and any lesser Kral can challenge the Mungabar. This would normally lead to a fight to the death, with the winner becoming the new leader- though in reality such contests are rare. The Mungabar surrounds himself with 5 or 6 of his C''oonagara,'' the strongest of the Kral, and his closest friends. They help enforce the Mungabar's laws, and lead the tribe into battle. The sole female leader is the Bunbarrah, elected by the females to speak on their behalf. She is usually the wisest of the female Kral, and is treated with great respect by the Mungabar. She serves as a councellor and advisor to the Mungabar and, though his word is final, ignoring the Bunbarrah can bring down the wrath of the womenfolk and create problems for the tribe. Social Structure The male Kral are divided into three classes, based mostly on physical form rather than birthright. The lowest highest group are the Coonagara, or breeders. They are the strongest of the Kral, and have fought their way to the top of society. To be a Coongara, one must be approved by the Mungabar- though this is mostly solely a formality, a ritual performed after the prospective Coongara has defeated a previous breeder. As the name suggests, the Coongara are the males who enjoy the right of breeding, and can chooese as many females as they like, so long as the Mungabar hasn't already chosen them. All this must be arranged and approved with the Bunbarrah first. The next class are the Turumbar, or Speakers. Most Kral lack the physical components necessary to speak properly, unable to articulate soft-sounds, such as 's', 'e' and 'v.' They also speak in short unstructured sentences- their native language is simplistic. That's not to say they are unintelligent, but they are unable to express themselves well. Most supplement their speech with a sophisticated sign language. Turumbar, however, by some fluke of genetics, are able to communicate completely and fluently. When such a Kral is born (only one or two per generation), they are named 'Speaker.' A Speaker's jobs are three-fold. First, they act as shamans for the Kral, eloquently communicating the wishes of the spirits and their ancestors. Secondly, they are the Tale-Tellers, each evening recounting the Tales of the Tribe and the stories and history of the Kral. The Kral have no written language, so it is the Speaker's job to recount the legends of yore. The Tales are considered sacred by the Kral and each Telling is a grand affair. Finally, the Speakers act as diplomats and ambassadors on the rare occasions that the Kral deal with other peoples. A Speaker usually studies under a previous speaker, and often spends a year or two in Garenstedd with the Mannish Folk, learning languages. The final class are the Janbiddy, or the Hands. They represent the majority of Kral, and their jobs vary, from hunter, to craftsman, to cook. They are paired off with females only after proving their worth to society. This partnership is for life and is arranged by Bunbarrah, with final approval by the Mungabar. Females, in their younger years, have little freedom. The best and most attractive are chosen by the Coongara, and enjoy a life of luxury- though a Coongara chooses more than one mate, and it is common for one to fall out of favour. The other females live in a seperate community, the Wurgagee, ''under the leadership of the Bunbarrah. They live their until a mate has been chosen for them. Once a female grows older, beyond her breeding age, she gains more freedom than the males. Those in sound health and mind often choose to go on the ''Wala-Walla (The Great Faring). They make their way to Garenstedd by boat, and from there into the world. They are officially looking for the Windarrah, the Ancient Troop from which the Kral claim descent, and to discover the origins of their people. Most stay away for only or so, and return with great stories and adventures to add to the Tales of the Tribe, and tribute for the Mungabar. Some never return but those who do enjoy great prestige, influence, and wealth. Military Structure On the rare occasions that the Kral go to war, the entire male population is mobilized. The Coongara lead units of the Troop, with the Mungabar in command. They often fight with stone hammers or slings, though they are strong enough to take down most opponents with just their hands. Kral who do well in battle are often rewarded with the best females from the Wurgagee. Navy Structure Depsite their maritime origins, the Kral of the Rainbow Islands fear the water, and most cannot swim. They keep a few boats, and the bravest of the Kral go out to fish. They also maintain one ship, which they use to travel to Garenstedd once per month. In the past they had more ships, but a series of disasters led to their loss. Currency The Kral do not mint coins, and have little access to precious metals. Instead they use a bartering system, and trade goods with each other. When dealing with the Heingoer Men they often trade services and some Kral will work as soldiers, bodyguards and labourers for a short time to acquire goods. They have little contact with the Mareani though the Sea-Elves occasionally trade fish with them in exchange for meat. Appearance The Kral are ape-like creatures with dark grey or pitch-black skin, and a pelt of black, grey or, rarely, blue hair covering their bodies. They have long arms, dextrous fingers and claw-like nails. The females are much smaller than the males. They rarely wear clothing, though sometimes they dress in fine silks and shiny jewelry in imitation of the Mannish folk- thy believe it makes them sophisitcated. In battle, they often wear leather armour. Some carry curved metal swords that they traded with the Heingorans, though few know how to wield them. Housing The Kral build crude wooden houses and generally gather in small villages near the coast. The Coongara live in houses in the trees, vast complexes erected around the trunks of the huge Muramura ''trees, and connected by wooden bridges. The Mungabar lives on the highest branches, with his females. The Speakers often enjoy solitude in simple homes at the foot of the Muramura, reachable by both the Commonfolk and the Nobles. The female ''Wurgagee ''is usually located nearby, high in another Muramura tree, protected by the older males. Diet The Kral are omnivores, and eat a wide variety of food. Mostly they hunt for food, and the majority of their diet consists of wild-cat and small monkeys. They favour fish above all, though their fear of the water often makes it pricey. They have learned to cultivate crops, and many keep fruit trees. The humid climate and bad soild, however, restrict the foods they can grow. The Kral love alcohol, and produce a potent sugar-cane wine called ''Wonga. They have an immense love for the Mannish firewater, however- many Kral are fiercly addicted to it, and most of their trade goes towards it. Worship The Kral do not worship gods as such. Instead, they venerate their ancestors, and they have a list of (sometimes fictional) hero-ancestors who they respect and sometimes pray to. Most of these ancestors are female adventurers, or great mungabars. The most venerated, however, are the Windarrah- the semi-mythical Ancient Troop from whom they claim descent. Of these, the most important are the Eight. The Eight are treated almost as Gods to the Kral, and they await the day when They will return on their wooden eagles to take the Kral home. The Kral also belive in spirits, and believe that each tree has its own protective Muu (Guardian). This Muu must be appeased, and permission must be sought before fruit can be picked and wood gathered. Each Muramura tree is decorated with coloured ribbons to bring joy the spirit within, and it in turn protects the houses built within it eaves. The Kral also fear the spirits of the sea and rivers, and must toss a coin or precious shell in the depths whenever they want to cross. Stats Adolescent Skills Special- All get 25% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Races Category:Kral Category:Rainbow Islands